


safety first

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [38]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy marrieds being cosy and playful, Sexy Times, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “Be careful, you are stepping too close to the flames,” she speaks with her gaze still fixed on his behind, “You might get burned.”“Are you worried about me?” Hannibal looks over his shoulder with a smug grin.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Count and Countess Lecter [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/884424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	safety first

The dark liquid in the glass catches the light of the flickering fire, deep red turning into a ruby glow. Reclining on the crinkled bed sheets, Bedelia swirls the stem of the glass between her fingers, watching the changing hues of the wine, so vibrant despite the limited illumination. She takes a sip of the drink, savouring the tartness of the berries entwined with unexpected sweetness of vanilla notes. Bedelia smiles to herself; she has always known there was more light and flavour in the darkness. Another mouthful and she places the glass on the ground in front of the bed as a much more alluring sight draws her gaze forward.

Hannibal stands in front of the fireplace, his naked silhouette impeccably outlined by the soaring flames, raising with fresh fervour from their near ashes under his careful ministrations. His gaze is focused on the source of the fire, wanting to ensure the heat will persist, while Bedelia’s eyes peruse his body, from the broad strokes of his shoulders through the playfully small dip of his back to the enticing curves of his behind. Her eyes linger there, enjoying the way the muscles twitch as he shifts his centre from one leg to another. She smiles wider as he leans forward ever so slightly, pushing his buttocks back for her to further enjoy, examining the robustness of the fire.

“Be careful, you are stepping too close to the flames,” she speaks with her gaze still fixed on his behind, “You might get burned.”

“Are you worried about me?” Hannibal looks over his shoulder with a smug grin.

Bedelia stretches herself out further on her stomach, the cool sheets pleasantly brushing against her still heated skin.

“Only parts I might be of need again soon,” she retorts with a kittenish smile of her own.

His smile widening, Hannibal turns to face her, giving her yet another angle to appreciate fully.

“Again?” he faints indignation while his eyes tells the opposite, igniting at once with requited need, “I feel very objectified,” his hand reaches for his chest with fake outrage, a gesture made additionally endearing by his bare appearance.

“Well, if that is the way you feel, I am sure I can take care of myself,” she baits him, her eyes gleaming playfully, in tandem with the wavering radiance in the fireplace.

Hannibal’s eyes narrow, but it is not enough to hide his growing incitement.

“It will _hardly_ be the same,” he states with very much merited confidence and Bedelia’s rekindling arousal rises with a fresh heat.

“I can certainly make do,” she does not let her tease go, slowly rolling over to lie on her back. Her arms reach out behind her as she arches her back as if stretching lazily, her breasts taking centre stage, on purposeful full display, raising and falling with each unhurried breath.

The eyes watching her so carefully widen in a blink, the exact reaction she has hoped for. Smiling, she lets her hands brush over her hair, spilled in post amorous disarray over the cotton of the sheets. She sighs as they reach her neck and allows her fingers to graze its long lines without haste, fingertips caressing her skin.

Hannibal’s mouth twitches while his eyes follow every stroke of her fingers with increasing hunger that colours their shade to resemble the fire hued wine. Bedelia reaches the hollow of her neck and lets her hands trail down until they reach her breasts. Hannibal shifts in his spot afresh, inhaling sharply, his own arousal on clear display with growing erection.

Her smile widens as the hands encircle her mounds, fondling them repeatedly. Her breasts are still sensitive from his touch and the new caress sends an immediate shudder of pleasure straight to her core. The added thrill of having him observe her just adds to the sensation. Her eyes close briefly and a very real moan escapes her lips as she continue to knead her own breasts, fingers now pinching her nipples.

She opens her eyes and glances at Hannibal, continuing to stand by the fireplace with a near breaking restrain; she knows he wants nothing more than to replace her touch with his, but he remains in his spot, awaiting her permission. His yielding stance stirs her excitement further and she lets go of her breasts, fingertips now skimming down her abdomen. Her body becomes tenser with each stroke of her fingers, heat rising within her, more robust than the hissing fireplace and needing to be fuelled. As her hands reach pass her belly button and she parts her legs, Hannibal groans. Bedelia pauses her touch just above the opening of her thighs. Hannibal’s eyes are scorching embers, red sparks flying within. The flames behind him leap higher, mirroring his eyes in their exhilaration. And moving dangerously close to his back.

Not wanting him to get hurt because of her, Bedelia finally extends one of her hands in silent invitation. Hannibal leaps at the gesture, lying next to her in a split of a second. She expects him to resume the interrupted journey between her legs, but he does not. Not right away; instead his fingers move to stroke her hair, then caress her neck, just like she has done herself. His fingers continue to venture down the already traversed path with slow deliberation, skilful fingertips rousing every nerve ending beneath her skin. His gaze remains focused on her eyes, every miniscule reaction reflected in his and she can see herself slowly coming undone in his stare. As his hand finds the hollow of her neck, he pauses and dips his head, letting his lips join in, and presses a lingering kiss to what he knows is a sensitive spot for her. Bedelia bites her lower lip, swallowing a sigh; she knows his meticulous touches are equal parts his innate need to give her endless pleasure and his current want to prove the superiority of his caresses. And he is doing an excellent job on both parts.

As his lips move to the next dip above her breasts, his hand wraps around one of them, squeezing with measured firmness. Bedelia’s lips part and while his thumb moves to tweak her nipple, a soft moan rises from her throat. Hearing her reaction, Hannibal lifts his head and smiles with self-satisfaction, hand momentarily halting its caress, but remaining in its spot as if her breasts were the only place it belonged to. Bedelia reaches her hand to stroke his cheek in silent reprimand for his over confidence, but it turns into a tender caress instead. His skin is heated, feeling much warmer than the crackling fire and she finds herself basking as much in his touch as in his warmth, its familiar homeliness making her mind tranquil and her body pliant, eager for more caresses.

“You have nearly burned yourself,” she says, eyes darting sideways to the still high rising sparks. Hannibal’s head turns back briefly to follow her stare.

“But I would never let the flames touch you,” he proclaims, his hand now moving to her back so he can pull her closer to his body.

“It does not mean I would enjoy watching you get hurt,” she retorts, her thumb stroking the scar on his cheek, “I never have.”

Hannibal’s gaze falls in contrition and he pulls her even closer, pressing his lips against hers, a deep kiss that leaves Bedelia more lightheaded than any liquor ever could. As he finally pulls away, his stare is tender, emotions brimming close to its surface.

“I promise never to cause you harm again,” his voice is quieter now, but his words more pointed, “Or myself,” he adds swiftly, seeing her frowning and ready to correct his statement.

This time she presses herself closer to him for another kiss; it’s soft, but firm, much like her care for him.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asks after their lips part, his usual eagerness to please her starting to shine through once more.

A corner of Bedelia’s mouth turns up with a puckish half-smile.

“What you do _best_ ,” she responds and takes his hand. Hannibal’s eyes light up anew as she guides his touch in between her legs.

As his nimbly fingers eagerly part her swollen folds, Bedelia sighs and lets her head fall back on the pillow, surrounding to his caresses.

She knows she is in safest hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to work through my writing block and this was a random idea I had decided to indulge in since any writing is better than no writing. I ended up loving this little scene between them. I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you for reading! Feedback or just saying hello is more than welcome.


End file.
